octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kwazii12/Octonauts: How we started
In fragments from the crew's diaries. Professor Inkling's diary (fragment): " ...''That was just a usual day, and I didn't even dream that the day would be the start of my biggest undertaking ever. I went to a National Oceanographic lecture. But, unusually, I didn't really listen to it: the words of one lector, who claimed the necessity of an oceanographic expedition, have firmly stuck in my mind. I went... Well, I didn't really know where I was going. Then I found myself in the park, sat on a bench and pondered. By that time all the thoughts, ideas and willings have formed into a ''Decision: I would organise my own expedition! ''I knew what to do. I went to Barnacles: we have been friends since we met at one of the National Oceanographic lectures. I knew him as a tough, brave, experienced captain who has taken part in countless expeditions. There was no doubt about who will be the captain. We talked about my plans and he was full of enthusiasm. He agreed to be the captain. From him I went to Tweak's. She's my old friend, a brilliant engineer. She was delighted by my offer (and probably the opportunity to design a whole underwater research station too). So my idea started becoming true!.." ''Barnacles's diary (fragment): "...I woke up late that morning. If someone would have told me that day was the start of my grandest adventure, I think I wouldn't believe him, but it was! All started when an old friend of mine, Professor Inkling knocked at my door. He told me about his grand plans. I really admired them. Of course, I agreed to take part in his expedition (Who wouldn't, I wonder!) and he went, leaving me greatly excited..." '' Tweak's diary (fragment): "...That day I was busy arranging my blueprints. But when my old friend Professor Inkling came in and told me about his project, I forgot all about it. He asked ME to design AN UNDERWATER RESEARCH STATION! He told me that we had the fund, the team of workers and all provided by the National Oceanographic. I've never been so excited in my life!.." ''Professor Inkling's diary (fragment): "...The only thing left to settle was the crew. Captain Barnacles said he knew just the sort of person to be the expedition's medic. The next day he came in with a penguin carrying a medical bag (later I was told that he never parts with it) and looking a bit nervous."This is Peso. We became friends on one of my Antarctic trips." - said Barnacles. I talked to Peso and understood that he was ideal for the trip..." Peso's diary (fragment) "...''I was reading a medical newspaper when there was a loud knock at the door. It was my old friend Captain Barnacles. He told me about Professor Inkling (I've heard about him, though) and his brave project. He told me that Professor Inkling hoped that I would take part in this expedition. For a moment I didn't believe it. Then I felt joy and, I admit, a bit of fear. I don't like such bold expeditions. But after I had talked to Professor Inkling, the fear was replaced by admiration, so I accepted with pleasure..." ''Professor Inkling's diary (fragment): "Now we strongly needed a lieutenant of the expedition. I once spoke to Barnacles about it and Tweak was very thoughtful all through the conversation. Then she said: "I think I know who will be just the person for the job. His name's Kwazii. We've known each other for a long time. He's a cat with a pirate past, a daredevil, completely fearless and crazy. Plus, he's been through a short training course at the Special Forces, and that can come in handy. Once we were walking in California and got lost. We wouldn't both be alive now if it wasn't for his survival skills." "Perfect! Just the fellow I need."-exclaimed both me and Barnacles at the same time. "But he does have a few faults."- said Tweak.-"He often does a thing first and thinks second. And he's mad about mountainbiking, snowboarding and weapons, and if he agrees to go, and I'm sure of that, he'll bring all his arsenal." "Well, I dont mind."- I replied. "Sorted, then. He's now at the mountainbiking competition." "Let's go! I'll give you a lift."- said Barnacles, and we went. Our car stopped near the hill, where the mountainbiking competition took place. "Now, that's what I call a mob! Time for some polar-bear-strength!"- laughed Barnacles, making way through the crowd. Thanks to him, soon we were standing nearly on the DH trass. "Now look closely. The rider who will be the fastest and the craziest is Kwazii."- laughed Tweak. "Wow, that one goes really fast!"- exclaimed Peso. "Nope. Compared to Kwaz that guy's a sleepy snail. By the way, there Kwazii is."- replied Tweak. "You mean - that ''is him?! On a bike ?!!!"- Peso looked with admiration and fear.-"Aren't you ever worried about him?" "When we first met, I couldn't look how fast he was going. But now I've got used to it. He's too good a rider to be worried about!"- laughed Tweak. Soon Kwazii was near the finish line. "Yup! That's definetly him, I recognise the bike. It's a Santa Cruz V10 Carbon."- said Tweak. "Wow, you must be really good at bikes!"- exclaimed Peso. "Not really."- Tweak giggled.-"It's the only bike I know!" The rider stopped at the finish line, making the bike stand across the trass as the dust went all over us. He took his helmet off and we saw a cat with a black eyepatch (later I found out that both his eyes work perfect). "Tweak me hearty! I knew you'll come."- said he. "I'm not alone, Kwaz. These're my friends."- Tweak introdused us and told him about the business. "So, are you with us?" "Well, Tweak, you know that if ye're going, I'm going too. But... Will it be... You know... My sort of thing?" "Absolutely! I'm sure you'll love it! It's gonna be really exciting!"- replied Tweak. "Okay, then!" "By the way, what do you call your sort of thing?"- inquired Peso. "Well, matey... Exciting, extreme, swashbuckling, dangerous!"- grinned Kwazii. Peso's eyes widened.-"You mean...You like when it's dangerous?! Mountainbiking ''is dangerous, isn't it?" "Aye. The more dangerous the cooler! I love it! If it wouldn't be so, I wouldn't be in it to win it!"- laughed Kwazii. "Okay..."- Peso was a bit shocked. "So, Kwazii, you're with us?"- Barnacles inquired. "Aye! But don't ye mind if I take me bike, me snowboard and a few guns with me?"- asked Kwazii. "Ah-h-h...No..."- replied Barnacles, hestitating. "Sorted, then!"- said Kwazii cheerily and rode away. Kwazii's diary'' (fragment):'' "...I was excited. It was the big day - the day of the DH competition. I've lubricated the bike and went. The trass was cool, and it was great fun going down it. What's the use of describing the trass? I could spend a couple of pages describing it, but it's only interesting for pros, so I won't. When I was down, I saw Tweak and some guys behind her. I stopped with a neat backslide and she introduced the guys. She told me about professor's plans and asked if I'd go with'em. At first I wasn't sure. To sit in a scientific station like a scurvy land-lubber all day?(I've never had much interest in science) The only reason I did want to go was 'cos Tweak did. But then they told me that it would ''be exciting and stuff, and I thought: "Well, hang it all, I'm gonna try it, that's worth it." So I left, musing about the trip. ''Professor Inkling's diary (fragment): "...The crew was almost ready. We only needed an IT officer and a marine biologist. We decided to put some advertisments. Now we only have to wait..." Barnacles's diary (fragment): "...Professor Inkling and I were sitting and discussing plans when we were interrupted by a knock at the door. A sweet young dachshund girl came in. I liked her immediatly, and, I could have sworn, she liked me. "Hello! My name's Dashi. I'd love to go with the expedition as an IT officer."- She said. "I think she's the ideal one for the job." - I whispered to Professor. "Well, I trust your experience, Barnacles."- he responded. We talked to her. She said that she loves photography, so we'd have a specialist for it. "Perfect!"- said professor.-"Do you agree to go with us?" I prayed that she would say yes, and she did. Dashi's diary (fragment): ''"...''I was going home from my photography course. It's my hobby, and I devote all my spare time to it (my real job's an office worker). But I always thought that I should make it my job. I wanted to go with some expedition and I always loved underwater photography. I was going home thinking about this when an advertisment took my attention. It simply said: ''"A marine biologist and an IT officer needed for a undersea scientific expedition. Call us on _______________, or come to the adress - _________________."'' I hurried to the adress and knocked at the door. Two guys were sitting there talking, an octopus - a professor, and a polar bear - a captain. I liked him, and he (or was it just my imagination?) couldn't take his eye off me. We talked a bit, and finally the professor said he would take me with pleasure. So my dream became true!.." Professor Inkling's diary (fragment): "...My dream was close to reality. Tweak reported that she would finish the station (the Octopod, as we called it) soon. We gathered the crew, and now needed a marine biologist. Peso went to put up some more advertisments and came back with a sea otter with a Scottish accent, who said he was a marine biologist. His name was Shellington. We talked to him. His knowledge of marine life was extreme. He had a large experience at doing field research, although he has never gone with a big scientific expedition and he was a bit excited. He accepted the job with joy..." Shellington's diary (fragment): "...I was sitting on a bench in the park reading a biology newspaper when a penguin came near and put an advertisment onto the lantern. Curious, I looked at it. It said :"A marine biologist needed for a undersea scientific expedition. Call us on _______________, or come to the adress - _________________."' I looked round and saw th penguin putting the advertisment onto another lantern. I ran up to him and said: "Excuse me, sir, I saw your advertisment. I'm a marine biologist and I would like to take part in the expedition." He was really surprised and we went to the adress. There I met a famous scientist - Professor Inkling. I was very pleased when he said he would take me with pleasure. I was really excited - it would be my first ever big scientific expedition!.." ''Professor Inkling's diary (fragment): "...Finally everything was ready. The Octopod was standing in the port and the crew was gathered. Today everyone was to move into the Octopod. Captain Barnacles came first, carrying a large pile of logbooks from his past travels. Peso came with lots of bags filled with medicine, so I involuntarily thought he was going to organise an undersea hospital. Then Shellington came. He was carrying a microscope and rolling a heavy-looking cart behind him, and when asked what has he put into the cart, said "Just a few books...". Dashi came with a big surfboard, an arsenal of cameras and a lot of cosmetics. The last to come was Kwazii. His arrival was indeed magnificent. He was riding his favourite bike carrying a freeride snowboard and a couple of bags with rifles, shotguns, pistols, knives, bows, crossbows and other weapons. "Barnacles, did you tell this friend of yours we're going on a scientific trip?"- wondered Dashi, smiling . "Yes I did."- said Barnacles, puzzled. " "Well, he must have misunderstood you. It seems that he thinks we're gonna rob a bank! He has taken enough weapons for a whole regiment!"- laughed Dashi. "Well, I did warn you!"- giggled Tweak. Finally we were ready to leave. A huge crowd gathered on the levee. Some correspondents talked to me and my crewmates. Every second there were dozens of flashes of cameras and phones. Finally we set sail. I stood some time in the HQ, looking at the levee. Then I remembered what had made me start all this - a couple of words, said by a not very famous lector at the National Oceanographic..." The End. Category:Blog posts